Tweek and Craig oneshots
by The Truth's Lie
Summary: A collection of creek drabbles and oneshots. ranging from fluffy to cheesy and a mixture of the two.
1. Quest

"dun dun dun dun dun dun bene neeeeehhhh…" Tweek hummed the mission impossible theme song as he crawled along the floors it was the middle of second period, and Tweek was freaking out! Well, freaking more than usual that is. That very morning Eric Cartman had sat on Tweek's thermos spilling hot coffee all over the bottom of his pants and effectively shattering the poor thing. Making a move to punch him Tweek had flinched before closing his eyes. When he opened them, Kenny had used the powers he had obtained from his last trip to hell to effectively strip Cartman and tie him to a wooded pole with his own clothes. Craig Tucker had arrived shortly after, kicked Cartman in his family jewels, flipped off Stan and Kyle, nodded at Kenny and wrapped Tweak in a bear hug. As much as he loved his boyfriend it didn't change the fact that he had NO FRIGGIN' COFFEE ERIC CARTMAN YOU FATASS! And everyone knows when Tweak doesn't get his coffee, he gets antsy and the last time that happened they had to rebuild the woodshop. So what was he doing crawling down the hallway on his belly? It's very simple. If he didn't bring coffee there was only one place to get it. The teachers lounge.

So moving quietly, (or so he thought) he wiggled down the hall to stop outside the lounge. Tweek paused, his hand hovering above the door 'was that….moaning?' he wondered "oh yeah! Spear me!" was that Chef? "oh….OH! m'kay"

….oh sweet baby Jesus was Chef a masochist? And Mr. Mackey was helping? Oh god too much pressure! "YES! SPEAR ME JUST LIKE THAT!" Tweak began to hyperventilating 'what did his therapist say to do when he got upset? Think about something else ok….um therapist coming from the word- wait holy shit therapist theRAPIST the rapist! Oh god oh god oh god um songs that's it! I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing...just praying to a god that I don't believe in….I got time while she got freedom…..cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even what the hell is that supposed to mean! Can you go to jail for overhearing two people's private time? Time like jail time…I'll be doing time while some bitch tries to steal away Craig! Who would do something like that? An image of Bebe Stevens popped into his head, of her 'perfect' curves and long, flowing blonde hair, he felt his shoulders begin to shake at the idea of Craig leaving him and he quickly dismissed the subject. Tweek took a deep breath and clutched at the doorknob.

'you can't always play it safe, Tweek someday your gonna have to get out of the kiddie pool and go over the deep end'

Someone had told him that once…who was it? Did it even matter Chef could be bleeding out while he considered going in! But what if he wasn't what if he was just pretending to make him rush in so he and Mr. Mackey could ass rape him! Oh god TOO MUCH PRESSURE! Tweek took a deep breath, opened the door and…promptly screamed at the top of his lungs.

Craig sat in class, absentmindedly twirling a pencil. Mr. Mackey had yet to arrive, leaving everyone to do their own thing. Kyle and Stan were making out in the corner of the room, Cartman and Wendy were attempting to stare each other down and Bebe tried to flirt with him. A scream rang out and Craig jumped out of his seat 'that was Tweak! HIS Tweak' Craig ran, bursting out the door and skidding down the hallways, Kenny right on his heels. Outside the teachers lounge, Tweak lay curled up in a heap, his hands over his eyes. Craig dropped to his knees and pulled him into a hug "what's wrong, Tweek?"

He muttered something about coffee and jail, while his hands slid off his face to hug Craig back "faggots!" Cartman yelled Kenny dug his elbow into his ribs "Fatass, shut up"

Craig flipped them both off and hugged Tweak tighter "I don't understand" he told him gently Tweak lifted up a quivering finger to point at the teachers lounge, the door had been flung open wide and Craig could see a naked Chef and Mr. Mackey. It all came together, "you assholes! For gods sake put some fucking clothes on!" they blushed but complied, scrambling out the door and running past a group of traumatized 6th graders.

"Seriously, Tweak, are you alright?" he nodded and smiled sweetly "I'll be gah! Fine I just…..f-freaked out, I'm sorry" Craig leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his eyelids, mentally reminding himself to kick Mr. Mackey and Chef's ass when the boy continued to shake. "It's not your fault, anyone in your position would have freaked out, okay?" when he didn't answer, Craig looked down and was surprised to see Tweek resting his head against his chest, fast asleep. Craig smiled, surprising the few people still gathered and stood up. Mumbling, Tweek shifted and snuggled down into his embrace. "mnnaaahhh….Gnomes!...*mumble* destroy….Cartman" he smirked as everyone else shuddered and drew back…..maybe Tweek should stop spending so much time with Craig.


	2. Plans

I pressed my back against the stone wall. Any minute now, I adjusted my wig and put on my glasses. A boy with blond hair and emerald green eyes walked past, sipping coffee and muttering under his breath. "Excuse me!" I called "Gah!" =he flinched, spilling the contents of his thermos all over the snow covered ground. "Can I-I hel-lp you? Ah!" I looked around another boy approached, a pissed off expression on his face. I grinned, show time. "oh….my…god…! You're Tweek! I freaking love you!" I pulled him into a tight hug, my 5'9 body easily lifting him off the ground. He squeaked, and struggled against my tight grip. "Oh god!" he screeched I cast a glance to the side. The other boy had broken into a run. "You're adorable!" I crooned, spinning him around "help!" he screeched "the queen of the, GAH! Underpants gnomes finally found out where I go to school!" Craig stormed over and yanked Tweek away "what the hell do you think your doing?" he snarled "can't you see you're freaking him the hell out!" Tweek looked at him with big eyes and I giggled "sooooo adorable!" I said "and your trying to keep him all for yourself?" he flipped me off and began to inspect Tweek for damage. "j-j-ust whaaat d-do yo-u-u, urk, WANT? Your followers already visited me last night!"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" I chimed in. he stepped forward "to kidnap Tweek is what we'll do!" he shrunk back as Craig narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, a fist raised "oh dear god Wendy!" He screamed "their on to us! RUN, BITCH, RUN!" he took off in the other direction and left us all standing, dumbfounded "god damn it! Kenny you were supposed to wait, until they made out and the mission was over before revealing our identities!" I ripped off my wig and ran after him "BeBe is going to be pissed!"

We stumbled behind the wall to stare at Craig and Tweek who were locked in a passionate kiss.

Poker face began to blast from my phone and I flipped it open "Wendy?" I smiled "hey BeBe…..yeah, it worked"


	3. Angel

I sat with my back against the tree, watching the sun set against Stark's pond. Cliché I know, but everything right in this town seems to happen beside this little body of water; where La resistance formed, where Kyle and Stan finally grew a pair and confessed, and where I, residential bad ass Craig Tucker waited for some angel to appear like in the movies we had to watch because Tweek always freaked out over horror. "C-Craig?" a soft voice stuttered "are you, mhff, alright?" well, speak of the addict, the addict shall appear "hey Tweak" I replied coldly and flipped him off. He sat down next to me and wiggled around until his back pressed against my side. "Are you alright? gah gnome! Oh sorry"

I snorted before pulling the twitching boy into my lap. "I'm fine," I lied "nothing to worry about" Tweek blinked before glaring, scrunching up his nose in that Oh-so-adorable way of his "Don't L-Lie too me, Craig" he said "I'm not lying!" I protested "Everything is fine don't worry about it"

"Liar-r"

"I am not!"

"You, gah, are"

"For the last time I am not lying!"

"Craig…"

I sighed, spazzy and paranoid as Tweek was, an idiot he was not. "Just having some home related problems" I muttered and tightened my grip on his fragile body "Don't worry about it" he rested his head against my shoulder and I took in his scent, freshly ground coffee and vanilla. "C-Craig?" he whispered "They found out about us didn't they?" I nodded silently as the events of the night flashed through my head. The cold feeling as I realized my mom found the picture of Tweek I had hidden in my pillow. My father, rushing in, practically rabid while my sister stood in the background, a sad expression on her face. My dad's voice continued to ring out through my mind and I placed a fast kiss to Tweek forehead. 'He's not gone, He's still here' I reassured myself "That bastard wants me too break up with you" Tweek stiffened before letting his head drop to his chest "I underst-stand" he whispered before making a move to stand up. I yanked him back into my lap before layering his face with kisses "I told him to go fuck himself" I whispered. Tweek stared at me, silently. He examined my face for any sign of uncertainty "Y-You are an-an idiot" Tweek said finally. "You're worth it" I replied and kissed him, smiling all the while.

"Do you, mfh, wanna sleep over at m-m-my pl-place?" he questioned when we parted for air "I can str-str-aighten out the, GAH! Guest bedroom and we c-can watch bad movies" I stared at him. Pale skin shone softly with melting snow, and he shivered slightly while his larger than life eyes stared at me with nothing but concern and adoration. "Craig?" he whimpered "I'm sorry I asked you don't have too come I just thought maybe you would and oh god gnomes!" Tweek wailed the last part while he buried his face in my neck. I smirked and stood up, adjusting Tweek until I was carrying him bridal style. He squeaked and clung too me "Oh God don't drop me!" he exclaimed

I gave him a tiny smile "I promise not to let you fall" I said He blinked and stopped squirming. "I-I, um I trust y-you, Craig" Tweek looked up at me and I hugged him close. Screw what my parents thought, I have Tweek, my angel, and that's all I'll ever need.


	4. Lucky

'Craig was one lucky bastard.'

As Kenny had once said. Of course that had been because he had driven up to school in a blue mustang while he was still forced to take the bus. The words had always made the bile rise in his throat. Was he lucky when his father pushed him down the stairs? Was he lucky when his mom decided to leave with his sister and leave him here? Was he lucky when his dad replaced Kenny's as the town drunk? Was he lucky when Tweek spotted the bruises and decided to 'help out'? Was he lucky when Tweek ended up with a fucking hole in his chest and spent the next month in a coma? Was he lucky when Tweek's parents decided it was too expensive to keep their son alive?

No.

Was he lucky when Tweek woke up not an hour after they decided to pull the plug? Was he lucky when his scholarship fund came and he was able to move to New York? Was he lucky when Tweek followed? Was he lucky to wake up to crying and found out it wasn't Tweek but the half frozen baby he found on their doorstep? Was he lucky when Tweek agreed to marry him? When they moved out of their 1 bedroom apartment to the beautiful house located on California's beachfront?

Yes, yes HELL yes.

As he watched his gorgeous husband dance around the room, he gave a small smile. _Seems like Kenny was right for once…_

_*_**tug, tug**_*_

Craig looked down. His daughter Michelle stared up at him with sweet blue eyes. "Papa!" she demanded "dance with me!" he ruffled her hair gently "I don't dance" he informed her. She stuck out her bottom lip and crosses her arms "Daddy dances so, so should you" she exclaimed "yeah, Craig" Tweek laughed "dance with us!" he raised an eyebrow before lunging forward; He wrapped one arm around Tweek, picked him up bridal style and twirled around. Michelle gave a happy screech while Tweek laughed "Daddy's dancing!" she yelled "Daddy's dancing!" Tweek buried his face in Craig's chest and he shuddered when he felt Tweek's warm breathe graze his sensitive skin "Put me down Craig" Tweek giggled. He set him down as if he was made of glass and crushed his lips against his. Michelle laughed happily in the background. He smiled tenderly against Tweek's lips. Lucky indeed.


	5. Bad medicine

**Blame school for the lateness and probably utter crappiness.**

Craig opened the door to the Tweak's coffee shop, making his way to the counter. "hello Craig!" Mrs. Tweak called. "Would you like some coffee?" Craig shook his head silently and made his way up the stairs to the Tweaks loft. "Tweek's in his room!" she called cheerfully. "Try not to startle him, he's taken to carrying around a gun ever since that school shooting incident!"

Craig rolled his eyes and continued to walk. "he wouldn't be so paranoid if you hadn't read him Stephen King books when he was little" He opened the door and frowned usually Tweek would be sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee for him to refuse. "Tweek?' he called, hand straying to the can of pepper spray Tweek forced all his friends to carry around. "YOUR LOVE IS LIKE BAD MEDICINE!" Craig raised an eyebrow and followed the source of the angelic noise. "Bad medicine is what I need!" Tweek sang gently swaying to the music. Bon Jovi continued to blast from the speakers as he danced around the spotless room. "That's what you get for falling in love!" Craig froze and leaned against the doorframe "there ain't no doctor that can cure my disease!" he seemed unaware of the new presence and took a swig of coffee capping the thermos tightly before shimming his hips "your love is like bad medicine, bad medicine is what I need!"

Craig gave a soft chuckle. It did not go unheard. "CRAIG!" Tweek screeched "oh my god h-how long have y-y-y-you been standing there?" he smirked "long enough" Craig commented before starting forward, like a predator stalking its prey. 'C-Craig? What are you doing?"

Craig pulled the soft, squirming body to his chest and smirked. "Something I've wanted to do for a long time" and he silenced Tweek with a kiss.


	6. Knowing

**AN; I haven't updated in so long! Hell, I'm sorry! **

He has no idea. Tweek honestly has no idea. I'm sitting here bleeding from pretty much every part of my body and he's here stitching me up and has no idea. He has no idea how fucking_ beautiful _he is. A lock of sunshine-yellow air falls into his eyes and he freezes. Moving soooooo slow, he brushes it away; staring at me to make sure the needle doesn't slip and pierce my heart. Shit, now he has me rambling. Tweek frowns, biting his lip and the knowledge that I'll never be able to do that, never kiss him softly and tell him that he'll hurt himself hurts more than any needle stab would. Tweek makes a tiny whimper as he reaches the end of my wound. "Oh god" he whispers.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly. He stares at me through his eyelashes and I frown. He looks so upset.

"I can't find the scissors" he murmurs and flinches, as if I'd ever hit him. "I-I GAH, can't cut the thread." Thread? Oh yeah, I got a cut on my chest, Tweek was sewing it up. I must have zoned out. He leans over and pulls out an ice cube from the glass of water that rests on the nightstand. He sighs quietly and presses it to my wound. It's really cold for a second before it turns numb. Tweek leans over and takes the thread in his mouth. I gasp and throw my head back; warm breath grazes my abs while his sharp teeth snip at the thread. He breaks away quickly, (too quickly) and slathers on disinfectant. "I'm sorry!" he screeches, packing away the thread, needles, pain killers, Neosporin and gauze.

"oh shit," I say "it's like a doctor mobile" Tweek blushes before rushing out.

I try not to ogle his retreating ass as my thoughts go back to the ones before. He'll never know how much I love him. He'll never know how many asses I've kicked defending him from the bullies wrath. He'll never know the knife I keep in my backpack that I use for situations just like this, the way I run it across my skin and pretend I got beat up just so I can see him again, just to feel his warmth near me, just for a minute. I shift slightly and smile as the cool metal digs into my skin. He'll never know and I doubt he needs too.


	7. Mine

**I am looking for a story where Tweek is being neglected and his grandma takes care of him sometimes. I can't remember the title but I think she had these strawberry plushies from an old friend or student and Tweek called the 'happy things'. Then Gregory and Kyle (I think) tricked Craig into thinking he assaulted Tweek at Token's party or sleepover and some girl was talking about yaoi. And Tweek's parents were only like twenty or something. Please if you know this story message me, I'm going CRAZY. Thanks a bunch, enjoy the new chapter.**

****

Dear Tweek,

I wonder why I'm writing this; it's not like you'll ever get it. But I feel excited, I guess I just need proof that this is going to happen, that everything is going according to plan. Do you know what I'm talking about, Tweek? I'm sure if you were here you'd start paling as you read this. It's coming together, isn't it? You thought you were an excellent actor, that no-one would ever notice but I did, and I'm not happy.

I know what he does to you Tweek. I know he exploits your insecurities, I know how he treats you when you two are alone. Everyone thinks you're both in the best relationship ever; everyone goes to you for advice, each wanting what you have. If only they knew, huh Tweek? I'm angry. Sooo angry. I don't know what I'm angrier about; that you didn't come to me or that I barely started noticing now. I see the scars, little straight lines that decorate your chest and back, I see the raw, burnt flesh of your wrists and it makes me sick. No-one deserves that, especially not you.

You're an angel, Tweek. Does he ever tell you that? No. I'm sure he doesn't. But you are; an angel of the highest degree. You don't deserve that, you deserve to be protected, to be loved and coddled and that bastard isn't doing that. Why him? Is what I'm trying to get at. Why not me? I love you Tweek. I love everything about you, I love your hair, your eyes, and your smile, although I find it is getting harder to catch you smiling now a days.

Don't worry Tweek. It's all going to be over very soon. I'm heading out tonight, and someday someone is going to find his body chained to a cinderblock, floating at the bottom of Stark's Pond. I won't get caught, though; I can't LET myself get caught. I have to protect you; from the paparazzi, from those asshole parents of his, from yourself. But you'll get over it. I can imagine your smile right now, in a day or two you'll be free. I'm sure you're going to be sad, he meant a lot to you, but you'll realize you're better than that. And I, like the perfect best friend I am, will invite you to live at my house while you 'recover'. You'll smile, and accept. Thinking you got away with it, that no-one will ever know what happened in the walls of that crappy apartment or his, and I'll let you believe that.

I trust you Tweek, if you ever do tell me, I'll pretend to be shocked, but I'm not. I hope you love me someday, but I won't force it. Why? Why would I let you go after all I'm about to do for you? Because, I love you Tweek, and that's enough; all I want is for you to be happy and if it takes someone else to do that then I'll let you go. But not really. You're mine Tweek, mine and mine alone. No matter how many guys you date, no matter if you get married, you belong to me Tweek, we were meant for each other, two halves of a broken whole, but I can't make you mine. Then I would be no better than all those other assholes.

So, I'll wait. But not for long; I can see his truck driving down the road out my window right now, he's blasting 'Rainbow Veins', I can hear it from inside my house, soon to be our house…..fitting isn't it? That's our song Tweek, ours from a long time ago, a time of innocence and guinea pigs and Red Racer and secret Mocha Frap Lattes from Starbucks. That innocence is gone now, shattered and broken.

But I won't let him do that anymore. Because you are MINE, understand? You were mine from day one, from the first punch thrown in our fight, from the days in recovery in the hospital, from the shared laughs and home-made birthday presents. You belong to me and NO-ONE fucks with my property.

Sincerely,

Craig Tucker

High rise, veins of the avenue  
Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue  
Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you  
Street lights glisten on the boulevard  
And cold nights make staying alert so hard  
For heaven's sake, keep me awake so I won't be caught off guard  
Clearly I am a passerby but I'll find a place to stay  
Dear pacific day, won't you take me away?  
Small town hearts of the New Year  
Brought down by gravity, crystal clear  
City fog and brave dialogue converge on the frontier  
Make haste, I feel your heartbeat  
With new taste for speed, out on the street  
Find a road to a humble abode where both of our routes meet  
The silver sound is all around and the colors fall like snow  
The feeling of letting go, I guess we'll never know

Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains  
And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins  
Cuz your heart has a lack of color and we should've known  
That we'd grow up sooner or later cuz we wasted all our free time alone

Your nerves gather with the altitude  
Exhale the stress so you don't come unglued  
Somewhere there is a happy affair, a ghost of a good mood  
Wide eyed, panic on the getaway  
The high tide could take me so far away  
VCR's and motorcars unite on the Seventh Day  
A popular gauge will measure the rage of the new Post-Modern Age  
Cuz somewhere along the line all the decades align

We were the crashing whitecaps  
On the ocean  
And what lovely seaside holiday, away  
A palm tree in Christmas lights  
My emotion  
Struck a sparkling tone like a xylophone  
As we spent the day alone


	8. Scars

"_Tweek!" Craig screamed. The normally twitchy boy looked up; the years had seemed to double and pound on the small boy's face. Pale skin was pulled tight over a gaunt face, highlighting the startling red eyes. "Stop!" the blonde pauses, tottering over the edge of a rocky cliff._

"_I'm sorry." He whispers. "So, so sorry. But I have to do this." The raven haired boy bites back a scream as his love takes a step closer to the edge. _

"_You don't have to; I don't care what you are. I love you." He's begging now, but Craig doesn't care, all that matters is keeping the blonde, his blonde, alive. Tweek's face hardens._

"_I care, Craig." He spits. "Look at yourself, you're covered with scars from me, I caused this and I have to fix it." Tweek pauses. "I'm a monster. Don't pretend you don't see it. In twenty years you will be 38 and I'll still look like this, still BE this, a bloodsucking parasite. I'll still have to feed off you, take away a little bit of your life force at a time. I can't do that to you Craig. I love you too much. You deserve to be happy." Tweek leans down and starts to claw at the rocky cliff. His vampire strength rips rock after rock from the edge until the entire foundation begins to crumble. Tweek lunges back and allows himself to be dragged down with the rocks. For Craig. All of this for Craig. His best friend turned lover. He'd give his life and more if he could just see the raven haired boy smile again. _

_Craig rushes forward and tries to grasp Tweek's hand. Slender, cool fingers slip through his grasp and he screams. Red eyes continue to stare at him from the fall, with a loving smile. Tweek mouths something to him and all he catches is 'Craig'. He wants to jump, plunge in after his love but something stops him. An invisible chain wraps around his body; keeping him tied firmly to the edge. That twitchy bastard put a spell on him! Craig watches with horror as the small boy lands on the dry ground, bouncing up slightly before the rocks finally catch up with him, smashing him against the floor. Blood pours out the cracks, flowing and tracing streams downwards. _

_It's a horrible, horrible way to die but Tweek always was thorough, wanting to make sure his vampire abilities wouldn't interfere with his death. The chains unwrap slowly, the person who cast the spell was dead, and they could no longer feed off his magic. Craig stands up on wobbly legs before collapsing back against the ground. Dead. Tweek was dead. His Tweek. He rolls over and retches, feeling a gaping hole form in his chest. He coughs out the remaining bile and tries to stand once more. He succeeds this time and stumbles hi way to his car. Craig leans against the upholstery and tries to take deep breaths. A loud ringing is pounding in his ears, getting louder and louder until…_

Craig sits up with a start. His alarm clock is ringing, red numbers flashing, standing out against the dark of his room. He twists around, desperate to see if it was a dream. The right half of his bed is cold and empty, all traces of its previous owner gone. Craig rolls over and buries his face in what he had dubbed as 'Tweek's pillow'. The smell of coffee and flowers linger delicately and he sits up immediately so he won't rub it out. It is night, he gather with a glance out his open window, and slams his alarm off. Moonlight pours in and with a soft smile Craig steps forward. South Park is quiet, empty and serene.

He glances down. Puncture scars decorate his arms and shoulders while claw marks are formed, shiny and stretched over his chest and back. In the morning he will cover them up with make-up, not because he was ashamed of having a vampire lover, oh no. Because Tweek was gone and had left his secret buried deep in Craig's heart, the only reminder of what had happened was etched into his skin. Tweek had trusted him to keep that secret and he would, until the day he died and the coroner would gaze upon the scars and bring in his family and friends, one by one, asking if he had been abused. They would have no answer. This thought made him laugh. Thomas would be crying, mourning Craig and the fact they had never had a relationship, as if a mere mortal would satisfy him after having a _vampire _for a mate_._

Token and Clyde would remain silent; they had always known there was something up with Craig and Tweek but had never pressed the matter. Tweek's secret would die with Craig and until he could dance with his lover in Hell no-one would ever see his scars. His own little brands of ownership, the only thing that kept him tied to Tweek. Craig's own little secret promise.


	9. Smile

**AN; because I'm getting too comfortable with angst.**

It was rare for Craig Tucker to smile, although a well-placed joke could get it done. It was even rarer to see Tweek smile. The boy was paranoid and jittery; you were more likely to see a worried frown on his face then a smile. When he did smile it was soft and warm, inviting others to smile along with him. Every day Craig would poke and prod gently at Tweek, trying to find the one thing that would make his spaz smile.

If anything it made the blonde more nervous, shivering and staring up at Craig with large eyes, wondering why someone would want to see him smile. He kept at it, and over the years it had grown normal for Craig to 'court' Tweek, little gifts of mini something's, balloons and the occasional jewelry piece. The girls at their school swooned, wanting nothing more than to have this dark-haired boy drop his monotonous shell and rush off for them. But he was firmly tied to Tweek, watching the blonde for the smallest hint of the sight he loved so much.

Instead the blonde frowned and gently scolded his friend. "You don't have to do this." He stated. "I appreciate it but this is all too much." Craig stormed away, feeling a dark mood rush over him. Didn't Tweek see why he did all this? The cost didn't matter, all he wanted was a smile, one tiny, perfect little smile. He sighed and gently rubbed his forehead. He shouldn't have rushed off, now Tweek was going to be worried and all his efforts for the day would be lost.

Before Craig rounded the corner, he was tackled to the floor. "Craig!" Tweek screeched, burying his face in the stoic boy's chest. "Oh gods don't do that! GAH, you that you scared me I was afraid, ngh, the gnomes got to you!" giving the smallest smile, Craig sat up, rubbing soothing circles into the quivering boy's back.

"The gnomes wouldn't hurt me; I'd kick their tiny asses." He informs Tweek. The blonde shakes his head and stands up.

"I know you would." He tells Craig confidently. "I-I just needed, to make, urk, sure." Tweek gives the tiniest of smiles, looking up at Craig through his eyelashes. "You know," he begins hesitantly. "If you wanted me to smile you could have just asked. I don't need gifts." Seeing his shocked face, Tweek gives Craig a soft slap to the cheek and another smile, larger this time. "Come on, our parents are going to start wondering where we are." The blonde takes off, not looking back.

Craig stands still, eyes wide before smiling and running after his friend. Tweek didn't smile often…Craig planned to change that.


	10. Love

**AN; the last chapter, good bye my dear readers. After this chapter the story will be marked 'complete' it will be updated occasionally but I won't be stressing myself out over it. My name has been changed from Longlivetheirishevilgenius to The Truth's Lie. My old name was too long and I like this one better. Peace, love and South Park. **

**Clyde POV;**

There he goes. Craig Tucker, one of my best friends, floats by entirely before noticing we exist and stops to sit down at our table. "Hi guys." He mutters. Token smirks as I lean over and sniff.

"He was with Tweek!" I declare. "Only our spaz knows how to brew a black macchiato frap latte with a shot of hazel." Craig dips his head and I spy a splash of light pink on his cheeks. I feel anger brew. Token stop smirking and narrows his eyes. Ever since 4th grade we had been closer than boobs and a bra; we had looked out for each other and needless to say, we weren't happy when Craig had developed a crush on our spaz. (Who, we had decided for him was off limits to everyone, friend or foe.)

"Seriously dude, back the hell off." Token warns. Craig looks up and raises an eyebrow. "We actually like Tweek."

"What the hell does that have to with anything?" he asks sourly. I glare at him. Has he seriously never noticed?

"Dude," I begin. "You're a bigger horn dog than Tiger Woods. You have a new crush every other month, go through hell convincing them and their parents you're a good kid and breakup a week later." Craig scowled and gave me a punch on the shoulder. "Then whoever you date refuses to come anywhere near us for the rest of their lives."

"Like who?" Craig asks pointedly. I sigh as Token begins;

"Thomas, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Pip, Wendy, Bebe, Annie, Red, Kevin-"

"All right, all right!" Craig interrupts, "I get it!" I stand up and smash my fist against the table.

"No you don't," I snap. "You say you do, but we know you're going to break Tweek's heart just like all the others, and I don't want to have to deal with the fact that my best friends aren't talking to each other!"

Craig frowns and shakes his head. "This is different." He states.

"How is it different?" Token asks. Craig stands up and turns to leave.

"Because I love him."


End file.
